1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric oven, and more particularly, to a safety device of an electric oven, for controlling opening/closing of a door according to a temperature inside a cavity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an electric oven cooks food, not by burning gas like a gas oven, but by elevating a temperature inside of the oven with electricity or by directing a microwave to the food. The electric oven is favored by consumers in light of no generation of flame, and no gas leakage hazard, leading to cause less accidents coming from negligence of safety than the gas oven.
In the meantime, the electric oven is provided with components, such as a heater and a magnetron, and the like for heating the food. The heater is provided in an upper side or a lower side of a cooking room for heating the food when power is provided thereto. However, since the heater generates a high temperature, the inside of the cooking room is maintained at the high temperature during operation of the electric oven. Accordingly, when a door is open during operation of the electric oven, users, especially, children may be burnt. In this respect, it is required to prevent the door from being open when the inside of the cooking room is in high temperature during operation of the electric oven, so as to prevent accidents such as burn.